metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kalifornien
Kalifornien, im Süden an der Westküste der USA, ist eine der Regionen der Welt, die besonders kreativ in Sachen Metal und auch Hardcore war und bis heute ist. Die beiden berühmtesten Gegenden dort sind die Bay Area inklusive San Francisco und der Raum um Los Angeles. Wie im ganzen Wiki soll es hier nur um Thrash Metal und aufwärts gehen, aber die Palm Desert-Gegend noch weiter im Süden, mit dem extrem lässigen Stoner Rock, gehören auf jeden Fall auch dazu. : → Siehe auch Florida, New York – Europa Urgesteine in Kalifornien In den 1960ern wurde San Francisco das Zentrum der Hippie-Gegenkultur, mit Bands wie The Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane und Janis Joplin. Auch Carlos Santana kam aus S.F. Der berühmte Summer of Love fand 1967 statt. In den 1960ern ... Beach Boys, Alben ab 1962 ..., die Doors, gegründet 1965. In den 1970ern kam zu diesen Rock-Bands viele Punk-Bands. Die Dead Kennedys ... In den 1970ern ... Hip-Hop ? ... Thrash Metal in Kalifornien Thrash Metal begann in Kalifornien und nirgendwo sonst; aber zeitlich nur ganz knapp vor Europa. Ab 1981? gab es Demos aus der Gegend um San Francisco, der Bay Area. Exodus und Metallica waren die ersten, ... Testament (The Legacy), Death Angel ?, Violence ? ... Südlich davon, richtung Mexiko, in der Gegend um Los Angeles gab es allein auf weiter Flur, im Herzen der Glamrock-Szene, Slayer. thumb|250px|Metallica – Logo Metallica – ursprünglich aus Los Angeles, 1981 gegündet, 1982 in die Bay Area, im Juli 1983 kam das Debütalbum Kill 'Em All. Slayer – aus Huntington Park, 1981 gegründet, im Dezember 1983 kam das Debütalbum Show No Mercy. Exodus – aus der Bay Area, 1981 gegründet, Kirk Hammett bis 1983, das Debütalbum Bonded by Blood wurde 1984 aufgenommen, aber erst im Frühling 1985 veröffentlicht. Sehr geil. Testament – aus der Bay Area, 1983 als Legacy gegründet, Demos, erst 1987 als Testament das Debütalbum The Legacy. Possessed – aus El Sobrante?, San Francisco, 1983 gegründet, im Oktober 1985 kam das Debüt Seven Churches. Das ging schon in richtung Death Metal. Hardcore in Kalifornien Hardcore war noch größer als Thrash Metal. Es gab den Westcoast Hardcore aus Kalifornien. ... Skater Hardcore war manchmal melodischer, in Kalifornien ist es eben sonniger, man ist am Strand ... das führte zum Subgenre Melodic Hardcore mit alten Bands wie Bad Religion und Pennywise. thumb|250px|Suicidal Tendencies – Logo Suicidal Tendencies – aus Venice Beach, Los Angeles, 1982 gegründet, im Juli 1983 kam das Debütalbum Suicidal Tendencies - noch knapp vor Metallica herausgekommen ! Cryptic Slaughter – aus Santa Monica, im Westen des LA County, ... gegründett, im ... 1986 kam das Debütalbum, bis 1990 aktiv. Derbster Hardcore an der Grenze zum Grindcore, von sehr jungen Typen. D.R.I., M.D.C., Attitude Adjustment 1983 in Walnut Creek, ... Nu Metal in Kalifornien Nu Metal kam dann in den 1990ern. Hip-Hop ist auch erst in den 1980ern herangereift, so konnte nun die Symbiose versucht werden. thumb|250px|Rage Against the Machine – Rage Against the Machine Rage Against the Machine – aus ..., 1991 gegründet, im ... 1992 kam das Debütalbum. Das galt zunächst noch als 2. Crossover, ist aber als Vereinigung von Thrash Metal und Hip-Hop Nu Metal. Body Count – aus ..., ... gegründet, im ... 1992 kam das Debütalbum. Die Nu Metal-Band von Ice-T, dem harten Hip-Hopper. Downset (bzw. downset.) – aus ..., ... gegründet, im ... 1994 kam das Debütalbum. Die haben den Nu Metal am härtesten gebracht Thrash-Gitarre mit Rap at it's best. Deftones – aus Sacramento, 1988 gegründet, aber erst 1995 kam das Debütalbum. Sie sind Nu Metal-Pioniere. Stoner Rock in Kalifornien Stoner Rock ist die lässigste Variante des Rock und befindet sich am Rande des Metal. Er zeichnet sich durch tiefe groovige Gitarren aus und der Gesang darf kein kitschiges Tralala sein. In den 1990ern war Palm Desert, ganz im wüstenartigen Süden Kaliforniens, das Stoner-Zentrum, deshalb wird der Sound auch Desert Rock genannt. Kyuss – aus Palm Desert, ... gegründet, im ... 1991 kam das Debütalbum, bis 1995 – das waren die Könige, sie haben den Maßstab gelegt. Fu Manchu – aus Orange County, ... gegründet, im ... 1994 kam das Debütalbum. Acid King – aus San Francisco, ... gegründet, im ... 1994 kam das Debütalbum. Queens of the Stone Age – aus Palm Desert, ... gegründet, im ... 1998 kam das Debütalbum. Sonstige Red Hot Chili Peppers – aus ..., ... gegründet, im ... 1984 kam das Debütalbum. Rock mit Funk und Hip-Hop. Früher Nu Metal mit Faith No More aus San Francisco ... Death Metal-Band Autopsy 1987 in Concord, rund um Chris Reifert, der zuvor bei Death gespielt hat. Debüt 1989 ... Primus aus El Sobrante mit Larry LaLonde von Possessed ... Sludge-Band Neurosis aus Oakland Machine Head 1993 und Skinlab 1994 aus Oakland Kategorie:Region